The Heiress, Pauperess, and the Foolish Prince
by Aoi-Bakeneko
Summary: Prince Sohma decides that its time to return to India. But there is one thing...Sohma wishes to bring home a bride. But Sohma doesn't know how to woo a woman, let alone the one he chooses! And what if his bride wants nothing to do with him? OC's ahead.


**00. Prologue- The Prince's Enthusiasm**

_

* * *

Romantic love is mental illness. But it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it. It would be impossible to fall in love with someone that you really saw._

_- Fran Lebowitz_

* * *

"Oh Ciel~!" called out the teasing voice of none other than Prince Sohma Asman Kadar as he burst into the neat, organized and once quiet office.

Ciel, or rather, Ciel Phantomhive, glared at the enthusiastic Indian as he strode into the room; he wished silently that he had asked Sebastian to lock the damned office door.

Not waiting for a reply, the Prince rested his hands on the desk and peered down at Ciel excitedly.

"I have decided to return to my home country!"

The young heir raised his only exposed eyebrow, the other hidden beneath an eye patch.

"Is that so? What a pity—" he began, silently thanking the gods that he would finally enjoy quiet afternoons, but his silent joy was cut off as the enthusiastic prince continued.

"But before I go, there is something I must do! England has many fine women, and I'm sure that one of them would be perfect as my bride! And that said; I want _you_ to help me, seeing as you're my good friend and all, ahahahaha!"

"Err…wha?"

Ciel could only stare at Sohma. The man, if that is what you could call him (Ciel was certain he was _much_ more mature than the 17 year old) was insane! With the tension between India and England as it was, bringing an Englishwoman into the country was madness! And that aside…he wanted _his_ help?

"The master has an already full schedule, though, for such an endeavor, I'm sure we can make room~" purred Sebastian, suddenly appearing in the office, looking as prim and proper as ever. Sohma didn't even glance at the butler, missing the smug expression smoldering in the reddish eyes; instead, he stared all the more intently at Ciel.

"Certainly you can make time for your old friend here! I mean, work will still be here later! And we men should go out and woo women, isn't that what young men do?"

Ciel's still raised eyebrow lowered and twitched as he let out a sharp sigh.

"I already have Lizzy… Why must I of all people help you with your shenanigans?" Sohma's idea was ripe for disaster and completely ridiculous! And…what did Ciel know of courtship in any case? Lizzy and he had been engaged since they were small; there was no need for courtship, instead he only had to be sure Lizzy was happy and comfortable. And in any case, if he didn't know, certainly Sohma didn't either! The man had been placated with everything he could possibly want since a young age!

"Also… how do you intend on wooing a lady? Do you even know how?"

"It can't be all that difficult," replied the prince, pulling away from the desk and walking over to the window to peer out with a cunning grin. "Am I not, Sohma Asman Kadar? I will woo ladies with my charm and wit!"

"If that's the case, then you don't need my assistance. Go ahead and leave me out of it—" began Ciel, only to be cut off as Sohma continued.

"But alas… that may not be enough to woo an Englishwoman…" he turned away from the window, "And that is why I need _you_ to help me, Ciel! And I won't take no for an answer!"

_Just lovely, _thought Ciel as he stared at the even more excited prince. There was really no escape, was there?

"Alright," he said slowly, glaring at Sebastian for a moment; the butler hadn't spoken up for him in the least—Ciel was going to have to get him back somehow— "I will help you find a woman, Soma."

00. Prologue-End

* * *

**Hello. Well, that's the little prologue... What else can really be said?**

**Hmm. I hope that you find the characters in character and the story interesting. I can't promise exact dates for when I will update this, but I usually don't abandon stories.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
